My life with the Dinobots
by AnaraHunter
Summary: I never thought that by challenging the leader of the dinobots for dominance and patching him up will gain his respect but now I have become the "Queen of Dinobots". But now I have three larger than human sized dinosaurs following me where ever I go. Can a girl get a break!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is one of my older fanfictions I had on another site and after reading angelsweet2011's fanfiction Come to Life I decided to post my fic here.

My Life with the Dinobots

"Do what you, what you want!" I sang out to the roaring crowd. Oh pardon my manners; my name is Anara a part time entertainer at a local teen's music and dance club. As you can see, I love singing and dancing it helps pay the bills for my house, but my love for inventing goes far beyond it. Anyways, I have red hair courteous of my father and I'm told that I have my moms emerald eyes. Okay, now that I'm done with this brief introduction I'll get back to my story.

Now that my work is done for the day I excitedly ran home to hopefully catch the mailman. For weeks I have been waiting for this package and did not want to miss its arrival. As I was running home I received a call on my specialized Bluetooth. "You know you have 10 minutes to rush your aft to this house before your package arrives Boss" a punkish and seemingly rude voice spoke. "I know Renegade I'm 5 minutes out, thanks for posting me" I replied ignoring the tone in his voice. You see Renegade is an AI program with a personality I created when I was going through a tough time. Renegade could jump from technology to technology as long as he is able to connect to it. This is why I made my specialized Bluetooth so he could come with me where ever I go and keep track of all my important info. Though Renegade likes to slack off most of the time he does a good job. He may seem rough and tough around the edges but he has his own way of showing he cares. I wouldn't shut him down for anything.

By the time I got home I saw the elderly mailman walking up the steps with a decent sized box to my house. Going through the gate to my house I caught up to him. "Hey Mr. Stevens how's it going?" I said conversationally. He chuckled before replying "I'm good Anara, I finally have the package you have been waiting for dear." Nodding my head enthusiastically I took the pad he gave me and signed off with my signature letting the company know I got my package. Mr. Steven and I swapped objects and I saw him to his truck. But before he boarded his truck he turned to me and said "You know Anara maybe you should live closer to town instead of out here near the woods" I had to laugh ad replied "I know you worry about me Mr. Steven but I'm a big girl now, besides if I live close to others I may blow there houses up too." We both shared a final laugh before going our separate ways.

After watching him leave I quickly ran inside and over to my kitchen table and eagerly opened the box. When I saw the contents inside I let out the largest fangirlish scream possible. Inside where 3 of my favorite characters from transformers animated the Dinobots! "Really toots this whole time you where waiting on some stupid obsession of yours sheesh!" Renegade spoke through the ear piece jealously. Knowing his concerns I had to smile, "Aww Renegade they could never replace you, you're the only guy in my life that's been there for me. You always come first and you know that. Now let's find a place to put Grimlock, Swoop, and Snarl." Reassured that he wasn't going to be forgotten or replaced he happily told me that I should put them in the Keep.

The Keep is my garage where I practically live in and where I do my planning on my new inventions. "Put it in top of your shelf over your desk Boss, so you can make googly eyes at them while you are working" Renegade sarcastically said not realizing it was a brilliant idea. "That's a great idea Ren you're a genius!" I complimented him forgetting that he has an ego the size of Big Ben. Opening the packages I placed each of the Dinobots on the shelf Grimlock in the middle, Swoop on the right, and Snarl on the left. Satisfied with the position of the Dinobots I looked at the window and realized how late it was. Deciding to retire for the night I made my way back to my house. With one last look at the night sky I longingly stared at the stars and silently thought "I wish for things to get a little more interesting" making my way inside I went straight to bed unaware that a twinkling star shot out of the sky.

I'm off to a slow start, sorry! But the Dinobots will defiantly make an appearance in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here is the second chapter let me know what you think!

My life with the Dinobots

As I was unaware of what happened last night I was still in a blissful slumber not knowing of what was happening outside. Renegade who was monitoring the area knew what was going on and was currently trying to get me up. "Anara wake your slow aft up now you…you would want to see this!" When that didn't work he decided to use a different tactic. "Anara the Keep is in ruins!" (Which was true) Faster than anyone can say "Scrap" I was already out the door.

Outside was a nightmare, the Keep looked as if someone rammed their car through it and destroyed every thing the place looked somewhat burned down. Grabbing a fire extinguisher I started to put out the flames that burned away all my work. Angry tears threatened to fall all my plans for inventions are gone. "Who the frag did this!" I exclaimed angrily. "Umm Boss I know what happened" Renegade said hesitantly knowing when I get upset it takes a bit to calm down. "You do!?" I exclaimed shocked. "You know how last night you-" He was cut out by loud mechanical roars. "The hell is that!" I exclaimed looking at the directions of the woods. "Yea that would be those Dinobots you had in the Keep, last night they seemed to have grown like cha chia pets and up and left. That's impossible I thought unless…no my wish it came true! At the sudden revelation I made my way back in the house and quickly got dressed no longer feeling as angry.

"Boss normally I wouldn't care about what you do but right now what your about to do is dangerous" Renegade said worriedly. "Last night I made a wish, of course I didn't think it would've come true but it did. Someone has to take responsibility for them and I can't just leave them out there" I told Renegade earnestly. He sighed but replied "Okay it's your funeral, I'll be sure to bring some flowers for you" he finished back to his old self. I ignored that comment strapping my red utility belt that had everything. Feeling ready I was about to head out of my room till Renegade mentioned about protection. "If it makes you feel any better I'll bring Terror with me" He snorted and said "Must you always name your inventions" "I named you" I retorted back making him go quiet. You see Terror is the name of a paint ball gun I made that shoots out faster and it is more efficient then a regular paint gun. Feeling prepared I grabbed a couple of apples and made my way outside.

"You sure about this?" Renegade asked through the Bluetooth. "Yes I am" was my final answer before I made my way into the woods. "Then I better pray for your safety Boss" Renegade thought to himself worried for the safety of his creator.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of My life with the Dinobots. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Oh and this time the Dinobots will make an appearance.

My life with the Dinobots

You would think that finding three fairly large human sized dinosaurs would be easy, well let me tell you it isn't. Two hours into the search and there was no sign of them I even ran out of apples! As I was grumbling unhappily a loud bird like screech reverberated through the air. "The frag was that?" Renegade asked and I inwardly smirked before replying "Looks like we got our work cut out for us Ren Swoop is flying just above us and he it doesn't look like he sees us now all we have to do is follow him to Grimlock and Snarl."

With renewed determination I followed Swoop to where ever the other Dinobots where currently taking residence. "Hmm it seems that those bolt for brains Dinobots have found a pretty nifty cave Boss" Renegade insulted and complimented the Dinobots at the same time. "It appears that they have Ren, and next time don't insult them. They may not be bright but they do have some intelligence in their processors." I scolded him while watching Swoop go to bipedal mode in awe. "You might want to close your mouth or you'll catch flies" Renegade joked. "Ha, Ha, Ha very funny Ren you have to admit that it was pretty cool" I said watching Swoop enter the cave. "I guess it was" he admitted jealously wishing he had his own body to gather all of his creator's attention. "So what's the game plan?" Ren asked. "Well I'm going to go in and challenge Grimlock and-" "Are you mad! You'll get yourself killed!" Renegade exclaimed. "It's worth the risk beside their my responsibility now and I have Terror with me also if their anything like the show I think I have a chance." I said while getting out of my spot and walked toward the cave's entrance. If Renegade had a body he would be shaking his head at his creator's rashness.

"Well here goes nothing" I whispered to myself and took a deep breathe of air before exhaling. " I Anara Hunter challenge the Dinobot leader Grimlock for leadership!" I yelled at the entrance of the cave listening to it echo. When it finished echoing a loud roar reverberated back followed by heavy footsteps. "It was nice knowing you Boss" Renegade spoke to me before going quiet. I kinda wasn't prepared for what happened next as I felt the air be taken out of me. "Boss!" Renegade yelled worriedly. "That's gonna bruise later" I said out loud before looking forward at the seemingly towering beast in front of me. "Who dares challenge me Grimlock leader of the Dinobots!" the robotic tyrannosaurus rex roared. Regaining my bearings I spoke up equally as loud. "I do!" Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots seemed to snort before transforming. "You puny human challenge me!" he the pushed me down to the ground with one arm before replying "You human weak, you no stand a chance against me Grimlock!" He turned away and began walking towards the cave. Frowning I quickly got back up and aimed Terror at the back of Grimlock and pulled the trigger letting a turrnet of red paintballs hit his back.

Grimlock stopped and turned around menacingly and said "Me Grimlock accept challenge!" Swoop and Snarl seemed to know what's about to happen and stepped out of the way. Before I even knew he transformed back to dino mode and breathed out fire and charged. "Scrap that fragger has a flamethrower!" Renegade yelled as I had to dodge roll out of the way. "If you paid attention to my little dinobot lesson you would've known" I grunted out as I dodged Grimlock's tail and shot a few more paintballs at his face. Renegade stayed silent as I tried to dodge and aim for Grimlock's face trying to blind him.

The battle went on for a long time and mostly involved me dodging and aiming for his face. Grimlock on the other hand kept trying to ram me but usually ended up knocking trees or hitting the rocks near the caves entrance. I was not only covered in dirt, sweat, and scratches but my speed was slowing down. "Boss you need to get out at this rate you'll tire out and get your aft handed to you" Renegade warned knowing my limits. Grimlock seemed to realize this and made a final charge. "Scrap!" I yelled as I managed to sloppily throw myself out of the way on time and watched as Grimlock ram himself into a couple of sharp rocks. But that didn't deter him for he had gotten back up and transformed to bipedal form before menacingly stalking toward me. I went to grab for Terror but realized he was behind Grimlock. Swoop and Snarl started roaring as if cheering their leader on to finish me off. I knew I would not be able to go anywhere so I curled up and closed my eyes ready for the death blow and flinched at the loud crash near me. Everything went silent and I had yet to open my eyes. "Boss your not dead yet" Renegade spoke up for the first time in awhile. Realizing he was right I sat up and opened my eyes. My eyes widened when I saw Grimlock on the ground unmoving and Swoop and Snarl trying to get him up. I instantly felt my stomach drop and guilt fill my conscience. "Boss don't even do it I know that look don't you even dare" Renegade complained as I started walking over to the trio but took a step back as both Swoop and Snarl where ready to attack. Raising my hands in a surrender sign I spoke soothingly "I know your trying to take care of your leader but I want to help. I got him in that state allow me to get him out of it"

They didn't say anything to me but they glanced at each other. I nervously waited for their answer but I didn't have to wait for long because they both nodded and moved to either side of Grimlock. Taking that as a yes I walked toward Grimlock assessing the damage. "I'm going to need to scan inside, Renegade you up to the challenge?" I stated. "Born ready Boss!" Renegade answered ready for some action. Opening my red utility belt I took out a scanner and pulled the Bluetooth holding Renegade out and attached him to the scanner. "I already finished the scan" Renegade stated as . "It seems like most of the damage done to Grimlock is on his chasis. If you look close enough the gash their seemed to have embedded rock inside close to his spark" I stated reading the info Ren provided. Holding the scanner out to Swoop I asked him "Can you hold this hun?" He seemed almost hesitant but he eagerly took it and began playing with it. While Swoop was busy with the scanner I could visually imagine what Ren would say when I got the Bluetooth back. Snarl realized that his brother was busy and doubled his efforts of watching me making sure no harm comes to Grimlock. Taking out the needed tools from my utility belt and began to work.

It must have been hours before I finished pulling out the rocks from Grimlock's chest. My wounds from earlier stung and I knew if I didn't hurry it'll get infected. Swoop (who returned my scanner after messing with it) and Snarl seemed to trust me more and gave me space to work on Grimlock which I appreciated. Sighing I wiped the sweat off my brow and put the scanner and tools back in my belt. Placing the Bluetooth back in my ear Renegade threw many choice words and chattered away in my ear. Sighing I ignored him (which he noticed and proceeded to complain about me ignoring him) and called for Swoop and Snarl. "I took out the rocks from his chest and his systems should do the rest, for his chest I weld it together but it may scar. I'm no medical bot but this is all I could do for Grimlock so I recommend him getting some rest…um I'm gonna leave now I have to head home and rest myself " Noticing the looks I got I quickly reassured my return the next day.

As I made my way back to the house I looked back and saw Swoop and Snarl faithfully watching over Grimlock making me smile. 15 minutes into my trek home my knees began to buckle and I fell to the ground. "Boss you okay?" Renegade asked concerned. "I'm fine I….I just need to rest" my eyes began to flutter and I moaned in pain as the wounds from the fight earlier began to burn painful. As I finally started blacking out the last thing I heard and saw was Renegade calling my name and three sets of glowing peering down on me. When I fell into slumber I felt like I was being lifted up into really warm hands.

Here's the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it! I'm not sure if I got Grimlock's speech right or not but I tried


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm finally back and sorry for the wait! I had so much stuff to deal with at school I haven't been able to post more chapters. But here's my next one and thank you to all the reviewers!

I never had felt so at ease before, the sounds of birds chirping as they fluttered about in the sky to the sound of a running stream trickling down to a lake and the suns rays giving me warmth helped me feel at peace…..well not completely at least because of the soreness my body felt. I had not opened my eyes yet enjoying the tranquil air of the outside world. But then yesterdays events came flooding back and I quickly sat up with a gasp taking in the wooded surroundings I was in but instantly regretted moving so fast as my had began to pound from the sudden movement. Looking down on my body I noticed under my torn shirt there was somewhat sloppy but clean bandages that covered my arms face, and abdomen. As I looked a few feet away from me my red pouches' contents were strewn about. "Who did this?" I questioned out loud to myself trying to get up but failing miserably.

Not long after I spoke the sounds of heavy footsteps seemed to come from the thick bushes and shrubbery in front of me. "That would be your precious Dinobots Boss, but I have to hand it to ya Swoop here knew how to follow directions" Renegade's voice spoke up loudly as the three Dinobots in bipedal mode stepped out into the open. Shocked I felt around my ears to notice Ren wasn't there but smiled in relief that he was attached to the scanner I used on Grimlock the day before. Looking at Swoop I asked "did you do this" I had gestured to the wrapped bandages on my person. Swoop nodded his head before walking forward and giving me my scanner back. "Thanks" I replied before disconnecting Renegade from the scanner and placing the Bluetooth back on my ear. Swoop who was in front of me was lightly pushed out of the way and Grimlock stood in his place. Staring up at him as he stared at me I started to get nervous because it was unlike Grimlock to stay quiet or still for so long.

Renegade chuckled in my ear as if he knew something I didn't and I was going to question him about it before Grimlock spoke. "You pretty human challenged Grimlock and won". He then picked me up and helped me stand on my feet before continuing. "You worthy of being Queen of Dinobots!" he exclaimed as he backed away and transformed into his t-rex mode along with his brothers as they let out mechanical roars. I stood there and was absolutely gob-smacked. Renegade who seemed to have known that was going to happen was laughing up a storm. "Y-you should see your face Boss!" he said chuckling. Shaking out of my stupor I scolded him "your not helping!" I said flustered sending him into another fit of chuckles.

Looking at the band of merry dinosaurs I then thought about Blackarachnia and how they had an attraction for her so I decided to question them about it. "What about Blackarachnia, I thought you guys liked her?" The dinobots seemed to pause and Grimlock let out an seemingly irritated growl before taking big steps forward till his head was in close proximity with mine causing me to back up a bit to his disappointment. "Spider-lady pretty but not nice like you pretty human" he replied before continuing "She don't care if us dinobots hurt but you healed Grimlock and marked him" he finished gesturing to the gash that I fixed. "It would be easier if you just go along with it there like children in a way, you give them what they want and they'll be happy" Renegade spoke up not being sarcastic like he usually is. I sighed but then placed my hand under the expecting Grimlock's chin and rubbed it getting a happy sigh from him. "I guess I'll b your Queen…for now till I figure what to do with you, but now we need to make the trek home so I can find a place for you guys to stay".

They seemed to agree and with help from Swoop and Snarl I had everything back in my pouch that was back on my person. On the way back I rode on Grimlock's back as Swoop took the air and Snarl was behind us. Renegade gave me the direction which I directed Grimlock to go but a few times Ren played around giving me the wrong direction. Though it was a long trek I got to talk and introduce myself to the dinobots though Snarl grunted and Swoop cawed to my responses Grimlock happily told me of their adventures back on dinobot island.

By the time we got home it was late and I was very tired but knew I needed to find a place for the dinobots a place to recharge. After changing into their bipedal modes Snarl gently picked me up off of Grimlock and Swoop curiously surveyed the area. "Okay now to figure out where to put you guys" I said to myself while wrapping my arms across my chest. "By their sizes they can squeeze their afts through the front door in bipedal mode and there is enough room in the living room for them to sleep in if you move the couches" Renegade said finding a solution rather quickly. I smiled and could tell that Ren would've rolled his eyes in person. "Thanks Ren" I said rather affectionately knowing he hated it when I acted to sweet for him (though he mentally puffs up with pride to get such compliments). Facing my three going to be troublesome dinobots, I managed to soothe them through the door as planned and made room in the living room for them.

Once I had managed to get them settled my stomach let out a ferocious growl making the dinobots face me curiously but alarmed. "Me Grimlock don't understand Hunter's growl" he commented while tilting his head in my direction causing me to laugh. "No silly this means I'm hungry and need to eat, I'm going to the kitchen if you need me" I said pointing in the kitchens direction. They all seemed to accept this so I made my way to the kitchen and practically made some pasta that easily was a meal for three people before being satisfied. As I was finishing cleaning up my mess in the kitchen and making idle chatter with Renegade I heard a couple of crashes coming from the living room . Rushing into the living room I noticed that the paintings on my wall were knocked down near a sheepish looking Snarl. I smiled softly and picked up the paintings and placed them in their respectful places but noticed that Swoop and Grimlock where missing. Looking at Snarl I was about to ask them where they went but then flinched as I heard a loud thud followed by smaller ones afterwards. Already knowing what happened I couldn't help but let out a "Scrap!"

_  
Here's another chapter finished! I hope everyone enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5

My life with the Dinobots

After my outburst I quickly ran upstairs to my room to find that my shelf of books containing information and research was knocked on top of Grimlock who looked shocked and angered among the pile of books. Swoop was busy rummaging through my drawers so I turned to Snarl who followed me help me lift the large shelf off the leader of the dinobots. "Me Grimlock sorry for knocking Hunter's stuff."

Sighing I started putting the books back up as I replied "You were just curious Grim, it's not a problem as long as you're careful next time." He nodded and proceeded to watch me carefully making sure the shelf won't fall on me. Snarl had joined Swoop's adventure of looking through my stuff only to blush heavily to see them holding my undergarments with no problem. "AHHH put those back!" I yelled embarrassed trying to swipe my bras and panties from the duo.

"Bwahahahaha! Your face looks so hilarious Boss, you are so red it almost matches your hair" Renegade spoke up enjoying the chaos taking place in our home. "Whatever!" I shouted now frustrated with Ren's teasing "Anyways we need to get these big boys to slee-…er recharge" I said calmed down while looking at the three bots who stood there as innocently as three robotic dinosaurs could.

"Okay now Grimlock, Snarl, and Swoop here are some blankets and pillows you can use to make your nest for the night till I can find a better room for you; now go to sleep" I told them as I gave them the supplies before turning away to go back to my room.

"Hunter not sleep with us?" Was the silent question that Swoop and Snarl had wondered as they gazed at their king/leader "Hunter says recharge, see her the next day" their leader Grimlock rumbled as he gazed in the direction of where I left before taking the blankets and pillows I gave them and made a nest before curling up and sleeping. Swoop and Snarl gazed at each other before following their leader and went into recharge.

Ding Dong!

Came the sound of my doorbell ringing sounding somewhat impatient. "Yo Boss if I where you I would wake up there is someone at the door whose been ringing for a while" Renegade's somewhat annoyed voice said waking me up from my slumber. "What? Really?" I questioned drained from yesterday's events. "Yes really, you need to get up and answer it not to mention you need to keep those pesky bots in your room so no one gets suspicious." Renegade answered waiting for me to finish rubbing my eyes. I sighed but finally sat up due to his prodding.

"How the heck did they get in here!?" I exclaimed gazing at the three usually noisy dinobots that where staring at me with dare I say it content! "Hunter looks pretty recharging" was the simple yet well-formed answer that came from Grimlock. "He-He actually said grammatically correct" I stammered surprised. "Well, me being the smartest AI there is thought why not teach these bolts for brains the correct way to speak….though the bird and clumsy bot here refuse to speak" Renegades sarcastic voice replied smug and proud. Ignoring the rapid ringing from the doorbell I began speaking "…so this whole time while I was sleeping you gave them English lessons?"

Renegade confirmed it but also replied "Though Grimlock needs more practice but I'll leave that to you miss dinobot lover" he said sarcastically. "Awww my little Renegade is growing up!" I cooed proudly while clasping my hands together happily. Renegade's heart (if he had one that is) would have swelled up with pride and happiness all because he made his creator happy and eased the burden of talking to them easier.

Bang Bang Bang! The moment of happiness died as soon as we all heard the seemingly frantic and frustrated banging from the door. The three dinobots in their dinosaurs began roaring at the seemingly bothersome banging. "Okay okay now calm down boys!" I exclaimed shushing them by gently rubbing their snouts and jaws instantly calming them for now.

"I need you three to stay here with Ren till I get back I don't want anyone trying to find out about you" I told them desperately hoping that they would actually listen. They by others who called them dumb seemed to understand and stood their quietly as they transformed into bipedal mode. "We dinobots listen only to you Queen" Grimlock spoke out reverting back to his usually speech pattern. Relieved I couldn't help but hug Grimlock and thanked him before telling Renegade to watch them while I deal with the impatient knocker not noticing the seemingly jealous looks I got from Swoop, Snarl, and Renegade.

By the time I got downstairs the impatient knocker started yelling through the door to open up. To my shock I knew who it was and I rushed to open the door. "Why hello there Mr. Warner what brings you here?" I questioned sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head as I stared at the estranged male in front of me. He frowned before uncrossing his arms over his chest letting me get the chance to notice his most trusty shotgun resting in his hands. Internally, I was scared for the dinobots knowing how suspicious he gets about everything and mentally scolding myself about forgetting that Mr. Warner also lives far away from most houses but even deeper in the woods.

"Yesterday there was a lot of commotion outside…there was a lot of roaring and growling" he stopped only to gaze at me sharply noticing me tense up slightly. "So I went out to discover what it was but all I found was a puddle of blood…I think there is a pack of wolves out there and I know you like to go on hikes, you should be careful." He finished bluntly before turning around and walking to his truck. "Oh by the way what happened to the Keep?" he asked suspiciously while looking at the rubble of what was left of it. With that the estranged man got into his truck and drove off leaving a cloud of dust from the speed he left at.

Letting out a sigh of relief I turned around and quickly locked the door before running up the stairs to my room where the waiting dinobots and Renegade were left at. Panting slightly I told them all what was on my mind. "I think it's time for a change in scenery." Before I could continue I was interrupted. "Hunter are you serious!" Renegade exclaimed seriously.

"Ren! you listened in on the conversation through the camera and you know fragging well that Mr. Warner knows I'm hiding something. He is going to be watching me like the first time I moved here, he will follow me everywhere and question what I'm doing!" Renegade stayed silent knowing I had a point. "….I guess your right Boss, that man is crazy if he discovered these dumb bolts he'll call the people from the government" I knew that was the closest to an apology I was going to get from Ren so I forgave him.

"I'll start looking for suitable places Boss while you go clean yourself, the house, and care for the dinobots." Renegade said sounding resigned. I sighed unhappily knowing the reason of his anger, this was the first place I had gotten as my own home and where he was born and grew up in. "I'm sorry Ren…I'll make it up to you I promise" I told him ushering the shockingly calm dinobots out of my room downstairs to go prepare for the long day ahead.

Seems like Anara has run into some problems. I will be posting again in a day or two. But I want to thank all my followers and reviewers for reading my story. I hope you enjoy and let me know if this chapter is rushed (I feel as if it seems a little rushed)


	6. Chapter 6

My life with the Dinobots

As soon as I led myself and the Dinobots out of the room I knew I need to give Renegade not only time to look for a new secluded home but also to let him grieve. This was our first home me away from my messed up past but for dear ol'Ren this was the house he grew up in.

I must have been in deep thought because I was being shadowed. Looking up I gazed into the optics of the confused dinobots Grimlock and Snarl. "hehe sorry boys….i'm just in deep thought" I told them to clear up the confusion. Both seemed to have some type of understanding because they both backed away. Noticing that I was down one dinobot I voiced my concern "Hey where's Swoop?"

"Swoop all twitchy, needs flying" Grimlock replied while him and Snarl moved out of the way for me to gaze at the bipedal pteranodon gazing wistfully at the sky. I sighed and worriedly rubbed my head making my beadhead worse. "I'm going to regret this" I told myself quietly before clapping my hands together. "Alright listen up!" I commanded loudly startling the three dinobots who immediately came to attention. "I'm taking you boys out for a breather, its in a place I know Mr. Warner the guy from yesterday will not go."

Taking a breathe I then continued "but we have to go on foot which means no transforming…." I gazed at Swoop before finishing "however you guys can transform and do what you want as long as you remember no roaring or you'll be discovered…..I don't want to lose you crazy mechs to the government or something like that, understood!" I strongly spoke hoping that through the long explanation they'll get my lecture.

All three dinobots seemed to stare at me blankly and I inwardly sighed while looking down thinking that they did not understand. Grimlock seemed to vent softly but stepped forward doing something that not only would shock me but if the autobots of transformers animated heard him would be glitching. Grimlock grabbed one of my arms with one servo in a firm grasp while he tilted my chin up to look into his optics. Once he grabbed my left arm I tensed though he and the other dinobots didn't notice. "Us dinobots were….saved by a kind and pretty human….she cares for us and treats us nicely…not like the puny autobots and decepticons have….we owe her…..we owe you…..Queen of dinobots!" he exclaimed all three made growling sounds in agreement my eyes where open in shock. Grimlock had given a speech though a little off it was full of intelligence

When Grimlock had his turn at his speech I could only look at Grimlock, Swoop, and Snarl in not only awe but finally understanding. In each of their optics held not only intelligence but individuality. Something that I hadn't really noticed and probably neither the bots nor cons had. These robotic beings in front of me were smart in their own way and no one has acknowledged it till today. I stared at them with not only new found respect but in nostalgia. They had reminded me of myself when I was younger and made many mistakes that led to who I was today.

I smiled at them with happiness and told them to wait a little longer while I showered and get ready basically telling them to do what they want. Quickly running up to my room I grabbed some random clothing and undergarments and was ready and bolted to the bathroom to hurry up so I could take the dinobots out. Once I finished I got dressed and grabbed the large case that was near the stairs and swung it over my back and put my red pouch that held my little gadgets before going to the dinobots.

When I made it into the living room Snarl seemed to be taking a short recharge while Swoop was still staring outside seemingly switching his position from time to time. A servo touched my side startling me and I reacted quickly. Spinning around I punched the maw of Grimlock who in his alt mode stumbled back a bit from the blow gaining the attention from the other bots.

"Oh Primus I'm so so sorry Grim I didn't mean to yo-you startled me!" I exclaimed to Grimlock who whined a bit but leaned his head into the hug that I gave around his dinosaur head. "Grimlock's at fault Hunter" Grimlock said instantly forgiving me by referring to one of the names I told them to call me since I didn't like being referred to as queen.

Swoop and Snarl had moved a bit closer watching the interaction between us. "You know what my mom use to do when I got hurt" I soothingly told everyone around me as I rubbed Grimlock's head before answering my own question "She gave my injuries a kiss and I instantly felt better" Tilting Grimlock's head I gave him a kiss at the right side of his face where I hit them "Better?" I questioned him as I backed away.

Grimlock didn't say anything but suddenly pushed his gigantic (to me that is) head into my chest and rumbled or more liked purr on me like a cat. "Me Grimlock feel better!" he exclaimed before removing his head off my person. Chuckling I lead the dinobots to the back door of my house so it'll be easier to for me to get them into the cover of trees and bushes.

Looking around I made sure Mr. Warner wasn't around before having the dinobots follow me up the trail that lead to a secluded place for the mechs to stretch their bodies and I guess fool around. We quietly trecked 40 minutes out through the wooded area until we reached an opening through the trees. It was a large opening in a full circle that provided cover for the dinobots especially for Swoop who can fly around unnoticed by unwanted visitors.

Facing them I opened out my arms and said "Have fun!" taking that as his cue Swoop let out a small caw before turning into his alt mode and flying through the sky gracefully around our area. Grimlock and Snarl transformed into their bipedal modes and seemed to duke it out in a way that let me know that they where showing off their strength.

I smiled as I watched all three dinobots enjoy the liberation from being cooped up so long in the house instantly reminding me of Renegade. Usually I have him with me but there are times that we both need that little time away from each other which as we jokingly named it our reflection time. Finding a nice shade under some trees I sat down and opened the case which held my cherry oak guitar and strummed it a few times absentmindedly before being inspired by the nature around me. Clearing my throat I began to sing

A new day  
A new day

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you

Closing my eyes and smiling I kept on singing catching the attention of the three dinobots who stopped what they where doing to listen to me sing.

Hush now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has come  
Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

One by one each of the dinobots made their way to where I was sitting. Snarl curled up near my right and Grimlock to my left which left Swoop who flew down from the air and onto the branch above my head. Each of them seemed to be peaceful for once and just listened to my voice as I happily sang on with the song as I strummed letting go of my past problems to the struggles I was facing now.

Hush now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has come  
Ohhh, a light  
Hush now  
I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of the boy

I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Hush now  
Hush now

When I finished singing I played the last parts of the song on the guitar before coming to a stop. Opening my eyes I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment from the intent but satisfied gazes of the dinobots who seemed to be enraptured by the vocals I was making.

"Hunter makes pretty noises…..what noises are they?" Grimlock asked seemingly inquisitive. Giggling slightly I explained the idea of singing "The sounds I just made is called singing, one makes these sounds because they like to sing to express emotion and feeling. Swoop started to let out some type of noise that sounded like he was trying to coo or produce a song a bird makes. Snarl then started to let loose some thumps with his tail matching Swoops chirping. Grimlock not wanting to be left out or outdone began growling and thumping his tail to match his brothers tunes.

As I listened to their attempt to make music I couldn't help but let out the joyous laughter but I joined in not before turning on the camcorder so that Renegade wouldn't miss out and grabbed my cherry oak guitar and strummed to their mindless tune and sung with them enjoying this moment.

Eventually we had to leave because it was getting late and I was getting hungry. After packing up my stuff we made our trek home. I left the dinobots in the cover of trees and looked around once again making sure the coast was clear. When it was each of the bots rushed inside into the safety of the house. Feeling famished I had a quick meal of microwave dinner and some applesauce as a side I let the dinobots do their own thing while I went to check on Renegade.

Once I walked into my room I had tiredly put my guitar case away and changed into some pj's before going to the throw my dirty clothes in the hamper. As soon as I walked back into my room I heard a familiar chuckle but it wasn't the same as the usual ones. Stopping at the computer that Renegade and his "body" (he practically lives in the specialized bluetooth that allows him to jump from one type of technology to another) was attached too I saw the data of various places that where suitable to our tastes.

"That was some speech there you and Grimlock gave earlier" he commented casually noticing my slightly fatigued look. "Yeah they were interesting…the dinobots sure are something that's for sure" I replied looking at the data left on the computer. Both Ren and I chuckled. "I won't give those dead bolts anymore trouble…for now Boss" he said instantly getting a reaction from me. "The Renegade has finally found others he respects…..Hail Primus!" I managed to get out before full out laughing uncontrollably.

"Sh-Shut up Boss!" Renegade shouted embarrassed that I found out so easily but unsurprised. After we both calmed down it fell into a comfortable silence between the two of us as I looked through the suitable places while Renegade would instantly throw a screen in front of me with a suggestion of a place instead of taking a shower. "Hey Boss what about here…..Spotsylvania, Virginia" as he said that he brought up data about the place in Virginia. After looking into it some more I couldn't help but be drawn to the place it looked nice and homey perfect for the dinobots and me and Renegade but there was something else to it that I makes me drawn to it. "This is perfect Ren, you did a good job" I congratulated him on his searching. "We should plan a trip down there to see what its like and spot for secluded houses where no one would see the dinobots" I said planning ahead. "Woah there boss! Your getting ahead of youself you can't leave those crazy bots behind and you don't have the means to transport them-" Renegade replied quickly before stopping himself. "You already have the means of transporting those prehistoric numskulls?" he questioned. I smirked before replying "I know a guy who owns a large truck that he is trying to sell at a truck yard, it could use some work on its paint job but it'll definitely fit some of my belongings and the dinobots."

"I take that as a yes then" Renegade replied rolling his non existent eyes. "Yes Ren, I had it figured out earlier all I have to do is call him and he'll bring it up as long as I pay 2,000 for it….which I have somewhere in this house" I said getting up and looking for the phone. As soon as I found my cell I punched in a familiar number.

Listening to the rings a seemingly jovial voice answered "Williams' used Truck Emporium how may I help you!?" I smiled at hearing the voice of an old friend "Hey Frank its good to hear you I have a favor to ask you"

"A favor eh?" he asked curiously "what is it dear? You know if you need something you should take it up with my boss Will." Clearing my throat I told him about one of the trucks they were selling and I wanted to purchase it. "You got the 2000 already girly?" he asked skeptical. "Yes I do, if you're willing to bring up the paper work and the truck we can make the transaction" I answered.

He didn't answer for a few minutes but answered momentarily "I talked to Will and he said okay as long as you have your license, registration, and the money you have your truck."

Ecstatic I happily thanked him knowing he would come by with the truck and papers tomorrow. When I finished I went straight to the computer to get Renegade and placed the Bluetooth on my ear. "We now have a destination and means of travel, all we need is a place to call home and a way to break this to the dolts downstairs" Renegade listed off the things we've done and yet haven't done.

"We must take things at strides or we might end up biting more than we can chew" I commented as I walked down the stairs to the living room. "Alright mechs we need to talk!" I exclaimed waiting for the three to come to the living area to tired to look for each of them. In a few minutes they all returned from wandering the house probably to see what I kept around the house (which isn't much).

"As you all know we have to move so that we can find a suitable place where no one will have wandering eyes and see you guys and freak out." The dinobots took different spots in the living room in bipedal mode listening to me ramble. "We recently found a place in Spotsylvania, Virginia a nice place with open areas that is secluded and will allow you guys to roam freely…..If all goes well that will be our new home which is why I've plan to take everyone to find a suitable place and still keep an eye on you so I don't have to worry about someone trying to take you."

Staring at Grimlock, Swoop, and Snarl I knew that they understood the information given so far and decided to break the news of how we would be traveling to Virginia. "The thing is you three will have to stay in a somewhat cramp truck so no one will see you and get suspicious." The three dinobots all let out their own sounds of disbelief and rejection to the idea. Taking a deep breath I continued "I know it is a lot to ask but I need you to bear with me and go through with this till we find a new home where we don't have to worry about anyone noticing your presence."

The three dinobots looked at each other before nodding. Stepping forward Grimlock spoke for each of the dinobots. "We dinobots accept your order queen, me Grimlock will ensure that we stay hidden in small truck to make you happy." I smiled happily knowing that they will go through with the plan. "Its getting late Boss you need to finish up and rest because we got a lot of work to do" Renegade said worriedly noticing her fatigue is beginning to show. I knew that Ren was right so I decided to wrap it up. "Tomorrow I'm going to need your help with packing some things and prepping for departure because we are leaving tomorrow afternoon got it!" The prehistoric mechs agreed and with a good night I went to sleep.

Waking up early to the alarm I set, I immediately had a quick breakfast and got to work with the dinobots. Giving everyone different jobs we cleaned (more like I did), packed certain things into boxes, packed my clothes, and my gadgets. It took us all morning and before the afternoon I had signed and paid for the truck which will fit the boxes we packed, room for the dinobots and then some. All I needed to do was put some license plates on the truck and paint it.

Painting the truck was hard I would've had the dinobots help but I didn't want anyone to see them in the daylight and just earlier today I found a hidden camera that belonged to Mr. Warner in front of my house. I mostly chatted with Renegade the only company that I could have outside as I worked, by the time I finished and let the truck dry it was now a large black truck with red swirly designs.

I knew that had more cameras in the front so I packed all the boxes that I could carry and place them into the truck. When that was done I moved the truck to the back of the house where I (with the help of the dinobots) placed the heavier ones inside. To fatigued and noticing how late it was it was decided that we would leave the next day after I had my dinner.

Now that I had no place to sleep I decided to bunch with Grimlock, Swoop, and Snarl. All three of them cuddled around me in a tight ring in their dinosaur modes. Grimlock and Snarl's tails were used as blankets and Swoop rested on Grimlock's back. Renegade was in his usual place on my ear and poked fun of me through most of the night before letting me rest.

The next morning we woke bright and early, I had a nice warm breakfast and the dinobots wandered around the house a bit to get the final stretch they'll have for awhile. When it was time to leave Renegade and I walked around the house a bit reminiscing of each room and the inventions that I use to make and have. "I'll miss this place" we both said at the same time before laughing sadly each saying their silent goodbyes to the place they called home for so many years.

When they where ready they met the dinobots who waited by wandering and stretching around for the last time in a while. I guided them into the truck which took some reassuring for the bots but they eventually got in. Once they got in I entered the driver's side of the truck and turned on the laptop that I set in the day before. Connecting Renegade to the computer he instantly pulled out the map and directions ready to be the guide. Turning on the ignition I drove the truck out from the back and down the same old path that people rarely come and go through.

It was almost a weeks worth of traveling, we had made various stops to secluded woods or places that we could let the dinbots out to stretch from the somewhat cramped "cave" as Grimlock calls it and camped there. But we finally made it to Spotsylvania, Virginia. The place was perfect there was potential areas and homes that provided the perfect cover for the dinobots but some of them where not enough. Getting hungry and tired from driving I found a seemingly secluded truck park near some woods that faced away from human eyes and parked there. The back end of the truck faced the woods so when I opened it I was the only one who knew of its true contents.

"Okay boys I'm going into town a bit so I can eat, rest, and get a better idea of where we are at." The dinobots all whined somewhat pitifully not wanting to stay in the small cave anymore. Feeling bad I climbed into the truck and stroke the head or crest of the dinobots. "I know it is becoming too much for you guys but soon we will find a place where you guys can roam free for awhile, but for now I need to eat and gather some energy because I'm feeling fatigued."

The dinobots gazed at me and took notice of my tired and hungry apparance and they all made grunts and chirps of guilt. "We dinobots cause problems for Hunter made her leave home, we shall wait for you to recharge" Grimlock rumbled as he nuzzled my side making me giggle at the ticklish feeling. "Thank you guys I will recharge quickly so we can get you guys out" I was about to rush out of there but remembered something. From my red tool bag I pulled out a rectangular object that resembled a detonation button and handed it to Swoop who was the only one in bipedal mode that could fit in there with room unlike the other two. "This switch right there, all you need to do is flick it and it will send Renegade an alert that will notify us that you guys need to get out." Swoop nodded and accepted the responsibility given to him. "Once again I know I'm asking a lot out of you but I'll try to be quick….thanks guys" Once I got out of the truck I locked it and went back to the front to get my wallet and phone. "Ready Renegade?" I asked my fellow companion. "You bet I am Boss lets go exploring!" he replied enthusiastically. We both shared a laugh and begun our journey into this new town.

"You should've brought the laptop with you Boss" Renegade said tauntingly as he enjoyed my suffering and sense of no direction into this new place. "Sh-Shut it Renegade I know your right but please stop pestering me" I argued with him about my sense of direction. I was to caught up into my argument that I didn't notice the person in front of me.

*CRASH!*

Renegade laughed at my expense as I crashed into a person knocking both of us into the ground. "Oh Pri-God! I'm so sorry" I said as I immediately got up and offered my hand to the brunette teen my age that I knocked into the ground. Gazing into her brown eyes and immediately apologized again. The teen in front of me giggled but replied to my constant apologizing "It's alright I know you didn't mean it, after all you seemed to be deeply involved in your conversation" she said gesturing to Renegade who went into silent laughter. I was so going to get him back for this though.

As I was distracted she took in my appearance before asking me the dreaded question I didn't really want to answer. "Are you new here?" she asked. I sighed inwardly but gave her my practiced answer "Yeah I'm new in town trying to find a nice home out in the woods or something" but I quickly added before she asked "I like to live out near nature it's quite relaxing and provides inspiration for my singing. She smiled slightly making me wonder if she knew something was up. After all, she seemed to be like me a person who is hiding something important but I dismissed the thought as my stomach growled.

Smiling sheepishly I couldn't help but ask "Hey do you know any good places to get some descent grub around here?" The girl nodded and replied "I know a good place to eat I could take you there if you'd like?" she questioned in the end.

I cheered happily before swinging out my hand for a handshake "You my friend are a life saver! I'm Anara Hunter you can call me Hunter like my friends do" She looked at my hand before grasping it with hers and replied "It's no problem Hunter by the way I'm Emily."

"Well Miss. Emily lead the way, and as for being so nice and generous by taking me somewhere so that I can eat allow me to get you a meal as payment to show my gratitude." I said in a mock british accent.

Emily laughed but tried to decline the offer. "But I insist Emily you helped me and I want to show my thanks to a new friend" I entreated her as she led the way to a certain designation. She was reluctant but finally accepted the offer. Together we walked in a semi uncomfortable silence not knowing what else to say. Renegade stayed silent knowing that his creator was in deep thought and so he left her alone and decided to think about when the dinobots will call for them.

"Well here we are!" Emily exclaimed breaking the awkward silence. I couldn't help but chuckle to the place she brought us in. It was a small, quaint diner that looked rather enjoyable to be in. "Shall we?" I asked gesturing to the door with one arm waving it with mock flourish. Emily nodded as we both stepped into the diner not knowing we shared something in common that the other does not know of yet.

Oh Primus this is the longest chapter I have ever written! But I feel very accomplished fellow readers. Please rate and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Following after Emily we met a nice waitress who sat us down in a booth next to a window. The waitress had given both of us menus before introducing herself. "Hello my name is Beth and I'll be your waitress for you today may I start you off with something to drink?" Looking at the menus drink column I decided to go with some lemon water.

"I'll take lemon water please" I told our waitress as she committed it to memory. "I'll take one too" Emily replied still looking at the menu. "Ok I will be right out with your drinks and I'll let you decide on your meals" Beth said happily as she walked away to complete our order.

After the waitress left it was an awkward silenced that followed as both Emily and I did not know what to say to the other and instead opted to try to pick on a meal. I guess Emily was tired of the silence and broke it with a question. "Hey Hunter you said you were looking for a place to live right?"

I perked up at the question and answered "Yes I am why do you ask?" Emily smiled knowingly as if she knew something that would be of great interest to me. "I know a place on sale where it's off by itself surrounded by trees…actually it's a little away from where I live" Emily answered making me smile elated and relieved that there is a place where I can safely let the dinobots roam about, but we will have to be careful if we do live a little off of where Emily lives.

"That is great news Emily the area is perfect we'll have to look into it as soon as we get the chance!" I exclaimed a bunch of thoughts excitedly going on through my head but I inwardly grimaced because I let out that I was not really alone on this. Emily was about to question me about who else I was with but the perfect distraction that came with drinks stopped her.

"Sorry for the wait girls I had to re-take an order" Beth said sheepishly as she handed us our lemon waters. "It's no problem" we both replied at once before giggling at our simultaneous reply. Beth smiled before pulling out a pad and a pen "So what will I get you two lovely ladies today?" she questioned.

"I'll take the American burger with loaded fries please" I told Beth as I watched her scribble down my order while I took a small sip of my drink. "Make that two please but without the loaded fries" Emily said as she closed her menu and handed it to the now done Beth as she also grabbed my menu too. "Okay the food shall be done shortly" Beth said before turning around to put the menus away and to check on other guests.

Emily took a sip of her drink and gazed outside deep in thought seemingly worried about something. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked concerned about my potential friends look. Emily seemed to snap back into reality and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I was worrying about my friends that I left at home, hopefully they won't maim each other while I'm away or go searching for me."

I chuckled at her concern for her friends and replied "they sound like a handful." She too laughed and said "You don't know the half of it". We made idle chatter for the next 15 minutes as we talked of our likes and dislikes. "So what do you like to do Hunter?" Emily asked as she recovered from the giggle fit she had earlier. "I use to work at a teen club where I sang and danced but I also lead my team Derezzed in our annual paintball war" I told her feeling nostalgic about having the time of my life back at the club.

"That's cool; I think my friends would like to be in those paintball wars you get in." I had to chuckle at that and was going to ask her more but Beth came with our food and it smelled delicious. "Here you go girls enjoy" was all she said while handing our food out before leaving.

Immediately I dug in savoring the delicious taste of the burgers and fries practically inhaling the food. Emily just watched me for a moment in surprise before digging in herself. "Okay I need to learn how to make these burgers so I can make them home their divine!" I exclaimed happily while taking a sip of my drink. That was the only comment that was spoken between us as we quietly ate our meals in a comfortable silence.

As I was finishing up my fries I remembered the thing I wanted to ask. "Hey Emily, do you have any cartoons that you like?" I always asked potential friends this to see if we liked similar cartoons though not many like the transformers like I do. Emily paused to take a sip of her drink before answering unsurely in a way that she thought that I might not like her answer, "I like transformers animated?" When she said that I paused and had to let the answer process through my head before I almost practically jumped out of my seat.

"OH Primus I love TFA too!" I told her excitedly a large but silly grin fell on my face thinking that finally someone watches a series I really like. She too had let a grin fall on her face and asked me a question "Whose your favorite transformer(S) from tfa?"

"I am a total dinobots girl but I also like soundwave, skywarp, blitzwing, blurr, ratchet, and jazz. How about you?" I asked after I finished answering. Emily opened her mouth to speak but then Renegade chose this moment to speak, "I'm sorry to break it to ya Boss but its urgent." Right away I tilted my head and asked worriedly "What is it Ren?"

Emily looked curious as she realized that I was answering someone's call. "It's the dinobots, the button you gave Swoop was pushed and that must mean they have cabin fever. If you don't hurry they might risk getting out and looking for you." At the thought of my boys escaping and then getting caught I got worried but I didn't want to leave Emily hanging.

Making my decision I quickly stood up and grabbed a wad of cash from my wallet and practically threw it on the table. "I'm sorry Emily something cane up and I have to go!" Quickly jogging out the door I also yelled out "I hope we meet again soon!" before completely disappearing from view catching attention from everyone around the area.

Breaking out into a full out run I made my way through the small town trying to remember where I came from and eventually made it to the truck park and immediately went to the rocking truck that looked almost ready to tip over.

"Okay boys I'm here calm down I'll let you out but you must stretch in these woods, okay?" I told the three feverish dinobots through the closed door of the truck. As soon as they heard my voice the three calmed down and stopped rocking the truck.

Carefully looking around the area I saw no one around the truck park and near the woods so I opened the truck door only to be tackled by Snarl in a bone crushing hug. "Can't...Bre-athe!" I tried to talk but felt the air run out of my lungs because of Snarl's affectionate hug.

After a few moments he put me down and patted my hair lightly seemingly satisfied that I was out along with Swoop and Grimlock. Putting my hands on my hips and did my best glare I scolded them. "Now I know you guys where tight on room but I know you could've done better I ran out on a nice person I was talking too." All three of them looked like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar and tilted their heads down guilty. I couldn't stay mad at them and let me glare soften to a smile.

"I'm sorry I was just upset that I had to leave a friend in a middle of a conversation….her name was Emily and she seemed like a pretty cool person to be friends with. But you guys are my responsibility therefore more important." I told them going to each of their heads and stroking it. Grimlock and Snarl purred while Swoop cooed at the touch.

"Me Grimlock apologize for problems" Grimlock said his optics showing as much sincerity that he can show. Both Swoop and Snarl both hugged me to show their apologies too. "That's okay boys I forgive you" I told them accepting their apologies.

"Okay go stretch out we leave in 10!" I told them as I watched all three dinobots stretched out their bodies and walk around the woods. Looking around I gazed into the direction the dinobots left to but whipped my head to the right when I thought I heard the sound of shuffling.

Staring into the direction I waited for the sound to come out again but shook it off thinking it was a rabbit moving along the wooded area. As I waited for the boys to return soon I decided to get ahead on the house hunting. "Hey Renegade can you contact the housing authorities about the house Emily mentioned about?" As I waited for Renegade to ask about the place Emily told me about I chuckled when I saw the three dinobots covered in twigs and leaves and helped them brush it off.

"Okay boys get in the truck I think I have a new home for us to move too hopefully" I commented as Grimlock, Swoop, and Snarl climbed into the truck groaning. "Aww don't be such sparklings it's just for a little while more" I told them as I closed the trucks door with three sets of optics looking at me.

"Hey Boss where all good to go! The housing authority will send someone up to meet us there and give us a tour of the place, I even got directions!" Renegade told me enthusiastically. "Then let's get the show on the road!" I told him equally enthusiastically though in my head I couldn't help but let a little doubt go through thinking that we may or may not get the house. I really don't know what will happen if I can't get the place. "But I will have none of that!" I exclaimed in my head. "We've just got to take things one step at a time" I sang to myself out loud while getting into the truck before taking off to our hopefully new home.


End file.
